The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of foamflower in the Saxifragaceae family and given the cultivar name of ‘Cutting Edge’. Tiarella ‘Cutting Edge’ resulted from a selfing of Tiarella ‘Timbuktu’ (not patented) as the female or seed parent and as the male or pollen parent. The new plant was hybridized by the inventor on Feb. 13, 2013, sown in the spring of 2013 and initially selected from among other seedlings growing at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich. in the summer of 2014 and ultimately given the breeder code 13-16-5. Tiarella ‘Cutting Edge’ has been asexually propagated by division and by careful shoot tip tissue culture propagation at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich., and the resultant asexual propagules have been remained stable, true to type and exhibit the same characteristics as the original plant in multiple generations.
No plants of Tiarella ‘Cutting Edge’ have been sold, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which was disclosed within one year of the filing of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.